Tu me manques
by priyangani
Summary: OS tristounet, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé comme résumé.


__

Auteur : Priyangani

Genre : drame.

Rating : aucun en particulier, y'en a un parce que le site le demandait...

Saison : aucune en particulier

Disclaimer : les persos d'Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture.

_**TU ME MANQUES**_

Une silhouette se tenait sur un balcon de la cité.

Il était près de quatre heures du matin et la personne n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Pensées : « Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Tu es mort dans une demi-heure… il y a vingt ans. »

_Flash-back_

_On était tous les deux._

_Je n'aimais pas conduire de nuit alors tu as pris le volant. _

_Nous étions sobres : pas besoin d'alcool pour s'amuser. _

_Je somnolais à tes côtés. _

_Coups de freins. _

_Crissements de pneus. _

_Collisions des voitures. _

_Deux véhicules. _

_Celle de deux jeunes de 19 ans, revenant tranquillement d'une soirée et celle d'un conducteur ivre._

_On a fait des tonneaux puis on est tombés dans un fossé. _

_J'ai crié tout le long. _

_J'ai essayé de m'extirper de la voiture mais la ceinture était coincée. _

_J'ai voulu t'aider, mais je n'ai pas réussi. _

_Je t'ai vu t'éteindre peu à peu. _

_Je t'ai vu expirer pour la dernière fois de ta jeune vie. _

_MAUDITE CEINTURE !!_

_Je la hais ! Je la déteste !_

_J'aurais DÛ te sortir de là ! _

_J'aurais DÛ t'aider !_

_J'ai perdu une partie de moi ce soir-là, tu sais. _

_Tu as emporté avec toi ma joie de vivre, ma volonté de vivre. _

_J'ai souvent voulu te rejoindre, tu sais, mais il y avait toujours une personne pour m'en empêcher. _

_A quoi bon vivre, si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés ?_

_Alors j'ai survécu. _

_Je n'ai fait que çà, survivre. _

_Je ne fais que çà. _

_J'attends impatiemment le jour où je pourrais te rejoindre tu sais. _

_Revoir ton visage si souriant, te voir faire cette petite moue si adorable pour parvenir à tes fins. _

_Les secours sont arrivés vingt-cinq minutes plus tard. _

_Mais le mal était fait. _

_Tu n'étais plus. _

_Les parents se sont effondrés lorsqu'ils ont reçu le coup de téléphone leur disant que leurs enfants avaient eu un accident de voiture. _

_Que leur fils tant aimé était mort. _

_Et ton avenir… _

_Tu avais ton avenir devant toi… et cet homme te l'a volé. _

_Anthropologue. _

_Tu voulais étudier les différentes cultures qui existent dans le monde et en profiter pour voyager._

_J'aimais te taquiner en te rappelant une question que tu avais poser à papa étant petit : « Dis papa, il neige au Sahara ? _

_Alors quand tu as décidé de ta voie, je te disais que tu auras la réponse à ta question si un jour tu voyages là-bas ! _

_Mais jamais tu ne l'as vu. _

_Puisque tu es mort. _

_J'ai cru mourir lors de ton enterrement. _

_J'étais tétanisée… _

_Cette chanson… _

_NOTRE chanson passait dans l'église. _

_Tu t'en souviens ? _

_A chaque fois qu'on l'écoutait on était comme en transe. _

_(Chanson de HIM : The Funeral Of Hearts) _

_Love's the funeral of hearts, and an ode for cruelty  
When angels cry blood, on flowers of evil in bloom_

The funeral of hearts, and a plea for mercy  
When love is a gun, separating me from you

_She was the sun shining upon  
The tomb of your hopes and dreams so frail_

_He was the moon painting you  
With it's glow so vulnerable and pale_

Love's the funeral of hearts, and an ode for cruelty  
When angels cry blood, on flowers of evil in bloom

The funeral of hearts, and a plea for mercy  
When love is a gun, separating me from you

She was the wind, carrying in  
All the troubles and fears here for years tried to forget  
He was the fire, restless and wild  
And you were like a moth to that flame

_Love's the funeral of hearts, and an ode for cruelty  
When angels cry blood, on flowers of evil in bloom_

The funeral of hearts, and a plea for mercy  
When love is a gun, separating me from you

_  
The heretic seal beyond divine  
Pray to god who's deaf and blind  
The last night's the soul's on fire  
Three little words and a question why_

Love's the funeral of hearts, and an ode for cruelty  
When angels cry blood, on flowers of evil in bloom

The funeral of hearts, and a plea for mercy  
When love is a gun, separating me from you

_Fin du flash-back. _

Voix : « Elizabeth ?...

Elle ne répondit pas, ni ne se retourna à l'entente de son prénom.

Son visage ruisselait de larmes.

L'homme posa sa tête sur la sienne puis la serra fort dans ces bras.

Homme : « Il est l'heure ma chérie ».

Elizabeth, sanglotant : Il est mort John. J'ai rien pû faire ! Rien !

Il me manque tellement si tu savais !

John : Il faut que tu arrives à faire ton deuil ma Liz.

Pour nous et pour lui », dit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre rebondit de sa compagne depuis maintenant deux ans.

Elizabeth : « C'est trop dur.

Il était plus que mon frère John.

Il était mon jumeau. »

John, la serrant encore plus fort : « Shhhhhhuuuuuuttttt. Allez viens te reposer ma douce. Je reste à tes côtés. »

Il l'entraîna dans leur chambre, la coucha puis s'installa à ses côtés.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots de réconfort.

Il regarda le ciel et promis au frère de son Elizabeth de toujours prendre soin d'elle et de l'aider à surmonter sa peine.

Trois semaines plus tard naquit un petit Matthew Weir-Sheppard, prénom donné en l'honneur de son oncle décédé.

Fin

_Note : Je voulais faire une song-fic avec la chanson mais j'ai pas réussi donc j'essaierai plus tard avec une autre chanson._


End file.
